Earthbound
by DreamerxReality
Summary: ON HAITUS! Mikan was sent to Earth to find a loved one. Little did she know that she would find him immediately. With monster attacks, love confessions, and amazing revelations, can she handle all the drama?
1. Chapter 1: Life of The Matchmakers

**Hey :) I know the other stories aren't finished yet, but someone begged to put this on so yeah. Enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Life of the Matchmakers<p>

The autumn breeze blew through her hair as she soared through the heavens. Trying to find her next case, she flew lower and lower the clouds to get a better view. Beneath her was a view of the Earth. It was a large pool of visions; a vision of every person on Earth was shown here; in her world, in Mount Olympus, they called it Eden. This pool is in the center of an enormous field with trees and plants surrounding it.

The girl sighed, almost giving up, she saw her case and jumped down from Eden and landed on Earth. Invisible to the humans, she walked nearer to her case and smiled. She knew what to do here.

In front of her were two people; a boy and a girl. She knew that these two loved each other, but they didn't want to admit it. She has seen far too many cases like this far too many times. All they needed was a little push.

She crept even closer to the male of the two and whispered something in his ear.

"Go and kiss her." she said persuasively.

The boy moved, though very hesitantly. Grunting impatiently, she decided to do one last thing. She pushed the boy ever so slightly. Though with that push, the boy was close enough to kiss the girl; and that was what he did. The two broke apart and smiled at each other; finally realizing that they loved one another.

Satisfied with her work, she left; deciding the two needed privacy. Once again, she was flying though this time, she was going back to Eden. Stepping foot on its grounds, she jumped and laughed; too happy to say anything. This girl had long and wavy, brown hair. She had big brown eyes, and beautiful, nutty-colored skin. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't very short either. This girl's name was Mikan, daughter of Eros. Because she's the daughter of Eros, Mikan is sent on assignments for humans. Humans are complex creatures; they have four different kinds of love. Puppy Love was one of them; it's when a person has a crush on another, and in the end, falls for someone else. Family Love is another; of course, this love lasts forever since you always love your family, no matter what. The third is True Love; this one is when you find the right person. This is the kind of love human hearts seek out but almost never find. The last love is The Unknown. This love happens when two people don't know that they have fallen in love and only realize it too late.  
>For every different kind of love, there are different kinds of people for the job. These people are called the Celestials. They make sure that these loves happen, since some humans are too dense to realize they love someone.<br>"Hey, Mikan! Finished with your case already?" asked a loud voice. Mikan turned around; her smile broadened when she did. "Yeah Sumire, I just finished." she answered. The new voice came from Sumire, Hestia's daughter. This girl, though very young, had short green hair. Her eyes were black and her face was young and vibrant. Her voice was delicate yet firm when serious. She is one of the Celestials, and she controlled Family Love.  
>Another one of these Celestials was Koko; who was Artemis' son and the one who controls the Puppy Love. Koko had short, boyish sand golden hair. His eyes were a deep shade of gold and his face looked brave and fearless.<br>The last of these Celestials was Tsubasa. He was the son of Dionysus. He controlled True Love and was often teased of his job; though he gave no heed to these taunts because he found great friends in the Celestials. His eyes were a strong blue while his hair was a deep bluish black color.  
>Mikan controlled the Unknown Love. Many were skeptical at first because it was such a difficult task to make humans realize love, but she proved to be a worthy adversary. She looked at Koko's face and smiled at his bewildered expression.<br>"Impressed I finished quickly, Ko?" she asked using the nickname she gave him. He smirked and said, "What do you think, Mik?" in a jokingly manner. "I'll take that as a yes." she said grinning. They were always teasing each other like this.  
>Tsubasa was looking at something behind Mikan. "Uh-oh," he said. "Guys, we've got company."<br>Mikan turned around and frowned; her happy mood gone. "Oh, joy," she said sarcastically. "_They're _here." Walking towards them was a group of four people. These people were called The Shadowry; they're the ones who takes away the love of others and cause all the problems families and couples have.  
>"Are you finished yet, Mikan?" asked the only girl of the Shadowry. "Isn't it obvious Luna?" said Mikan with malice laced in her voice. Luna, the daughter of Hades, had purple hair and cold violet eyes. "Now, now, Miks." said one of the men. "Luna was just asking."<br>"Don't call me that stupid name Persona!" Mikan shouted angrily. Persona and his twin, Rio, were the sons of Ares. They loved calling Mikan 'Miks' just to annoy her. They both looked almost exactly alike, though their personalities were entirely different. Their eyes were both dark and menacing; Rio's hair was red, while Persona's was black. But, wherein Rio was annoying and hot-headed, Persona was intelligent and calm.  
>Someone chuckled behind Persona. It was Jinno, Hephaestus' son. Jinno had violet hair and his eyes were a cold black hue. He is stubborn and was usually the one to start fights with other gods. Though he was older than the others, he was the most immature.<br>Together, they made the Shadowry. Jinno starts these problems with couples and family by making the people annoyed with each other. Then the twins make those people have a fight and break-up or run away. Luna then makes some people suicidal after the fight or break-up and gets the person to kill themselves.  
>Not many people like them because of their jobs, and their joy in doing the jobs.<br>"Oh, by the way Koko, Sumire," said Jinno. "When are you two finally going to join us and leave these jokers?" he asked. "Speak for yourself, Jinno." muttered Mikan. Jinno was always asking Koko and Sumire to join the Shadowry; but their answers were always the same: No. They knew that the only reason why he was always asking was because they were both full gods, while Mikan and Tsubasa were demigods. To the Shadowry, demigods are of a lower class than full gods.  
>This is what annoyed Mikan the most; though she kept her temper at bay, she always has her limits. Sumire and Koko both said no again. Jinno shrugged, though everyone knew he was annoyed. Mikan was still seething at these people until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Tsubasa smiling at her. "Let's go, Mik." he said. "Let's leave before your temper explodes." She nodded and they left with Sumire and Koko trailing behind.<br>"Don't worry about them Mikan." said Sumire.  
>"Yeah, they're just jealous that you can do a great job with something difficult." continued Koko.<br>"Just ignored those Shadowry guys, ok?" said Tsubasa.  
>"Ok," she said. "Thanks guys."<br>Just then, a running god almost ran into them. It was Yuu, Zeus' son. Hermes was Zeus' youngest son, he was probably fifteen at most. He had deep sandy hair and his eyes were a rich golden-brown color. He was always colliding with different people, so everyone got used to his collisions. This time, he collided with Mikan.  
>"So sorry Lady Mikan!" exclaimed Yuu, the young and funny messenger. "It's alright Yuu." said Mikan. "And what did I ask you to call me?"<br>"Mik ma'am." said Yuu sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm not yet used to it." Mikan smiled at Yuu; she thought of him like a little brother. "Anyway Yuu," said Sumire from behind Mikan. "What brings you here?" Yuu then looked as if he just remembered something. "Oh, right." he said. "I was sent by Lady Aphrodite to call on you Lady- I mean, Mik." he said almost forgetting the name. "Me?" asked Mikan surprised. "What would she want with me?" she asked again, this time looking at the Celestials. She grew suspicious then because they all looked as if they knew what it was.  
>"Do you guys know something about this?" she asked them. "Nope." said Sumire. Koko shook his head while Tsubasa looked away; he never had been good at lying. Her suspicions grew, but she decided that the faster she moved, the faster she would find out. "Alright Yuu." she said. "Where is she?" Yuu looked up and said, "The Golden Garden." Mikan nodded, thanked Yuu, and started her way to the garden.<p>

The Golden Garden was a sight to behold to anyone. This garden is where Aphrodite, the goddess of love, lives. You enter through a gold arc that has flowers growing on it. Once you enter the garden itself, your nose will smell a huge array of scents; roses, lavenders, irises, forget-me-nots, and a lot more. Though the scents are wonderful, it doesn't even come close to the sight. The roses and irises were surrounding the pathway of lavenders. The forget-me-not flowers created figures of all the gods. In the end of the pathway, there is a golden pavilion and that pavilion was where Aphrodite was.

Mikan bowed respectfully to the goddess and said, "You called on me, Lady Aphrodite?" Aphrodite turned and smiled; even then, Mikan would never stop staring at the beautiful woman. She couldn't even believe that this woman was her grandmother; Aphrodite's son is Eros, Eros is Mikan's father. Lady Aphrodite had flawless white skin, beautiful strawberry blond hair. Her eyes were a mysterious green and her dresses were always regal and elegant. Her voice, so angelic and hypnotizing, you wouldn't even realize she was insulting you if she talked.

"Yes, Mikan," she said. "I need a word with you."

"What is it?" asked Mikan, curious as to what the goddess wanted with her.

"I remember that you just turned seventeen years of age, correct?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yes."

"And that you'll soon be eighteen?" she asked.

"Yes." repeated Mikan. What would she want know with her age though?

"My sources tell me that you and another don't have a partner, unlike the other two Celestials." continued Aphrodite.

And then, it came to her; The Match Ceremony! The Match Ceremony is when the current Celestials, being the ones who make people love each other, have to find someone to love themselves; being together meant that they were bonded. A Celestial has to be bonded before they reach eighteen years of age; this is due to the fact that gods and demigods fully become immortal at that or any other age above it. And once you become immortal, you can't be bonded with anyone anymore. But for a Celestial, if you don't find a partner by then, you lose your title of being a Celestial. Koko and Sumire have found a partner in each other; Sumire and Koko were bonded and almost everyone was shocked; they didn't think that Koko even liked Sumire, but there you go, they were bonded. Though, that counted them off the list of the un-bonded Celestials. Only Tsubasa and Mikan were left on that list, and neither of them found anybody that piqued their interest.

"You have very good sources Lady." Mikan said politely.

"Yes, yes." she said dismissively. "I want to solve that problem."

"What do you mean, Lady?"

"I mean," she explained. "I want to send you somewhere so that you may find your partner, since you don't have any interest in anyone here."

"Where do you plan on sending me?" asked Mikan with nervousness laced in her voice. She didn't really like the sound of being sent to another place. She just hoped that it wasn't-

"Earth." answered the goddess.

_Earth? Really? Why? Of all the dimensions out there, why? _She thought sadly. Earth is the hardest place for a god, even a demigod, to live in. The thing is, most gods and demigods feel utterly superior to humans and mortals. Even if she worked with them, Mikan still felt that humans can be so dense.

Mikan stared at the goddess in shock. "Earth? But- but why?" she asked in utter shock.

"I thought you might react this way." she said talking as if Mikan never said anything.

"Why do I have to go to Earth, Lady Aphrodite?" she asked more forcefully this time.

She finally acknowledged me after this. "You'll see for yourself as to why you're sent there." she said.

Mikan sighed, giving up; then she said, "How long do I have to find him?"

"Well," Aphrodite said. "How long will it be until your eighteenth birthday?"

Mikan considered this for a moment. "My birthday is on February fourteen and my seventeenth birthday just finished now; so about a little over a year."

"Then that's how long you have." she said.

"When do I leave?"

"Tonight." answered Lady Aphrodite.

"How will I get there?"

"That is for you to decide." she said. "Now, if you don't have any more questions, you better start packing your things and start finding a way to get to Earth."

Mikan turned away and walked back to my father's palace. Every god has a palace in Olympia; and now she had to find her father's.

Eros' palace was very, very modern. It was also, at the same time very elegant. As you enter the property, you go through a ten-foot tall archway, with roses of different colors that criss-cross one another. The pathway leading to the doors had statues of different people; all of which were couples. The palace itself was a wonder; it wasn't made out of concrete. The walls of the palace turns into whatever attracts you, like for example, chocolate, or maybe even clouds. Right now, Mikan saw it to be a huge white wall filled with stories, poems, and words from the human realm. She might have found the human race dense, but she absolutely loved the words they used to describe love.

She entered through the door and called for her father.

"What is it Mikan?" said a voice from the top of the stairs. Eros was a tall man with shaggy, jet black hair. His eyes, on the other hand, were a shade of baby blue.

"You haven't heard from Aphrodite yet?" she asked him. He sighed and using a stern yet wary voice he said, "Mikan, how many times have I told you to call her 'grandmother'?"

"Father, she doesn't want to be called 'grandmother'. She doesn't look the part anyway." Mikan answered.

Eros' expression softened. "Yes, you're right about that. Anyway, what is it do you want to talk about?"

Mikan then told him everything; from when Aphrodite called her, until she left the Golden Garden. Eros was quiet for several moments.

"Father?" asked Mikan.

"Well, we can't say no to her, but for you to be gone for a year? I don't know, it just seems too much." he finally said. "So, what do you think I should do, father?" she asked him.

"We'll just have to do what she says." Eros said, though hesitantly. "You may take Helios' chariot."

Helios, the god of the sun, agreed to lend Mikan the chariot; he knew that she could control the horses on it. He gave her a word of advice. "You should land at Greece." he said. "Why Greece?" she asked.

"Because, it's the easiest place for gods and demigods to live in." he said. Mikan nodded, collected Helios' carriage, and left to pack.

That night, she was putting all of her belongings on the chariot. She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her, but smiled when she saw that it was the other Celestials.

"Hey guys." she said. They all greeted her in response; an awkward silence then followed. All of a sudden, Mikan and Sumire were hugging each other and crying.

"We'll watch over you Mikan." sobbed Sumire. They then separated, though hug after hug from each of the Celestials followed.

"If anything ever happens," said Koko. "Just turn around and you'll see us right there." Mikan thanked him and looked at Tsubasa. Out of all the Celestials, he was the one she was closest to; the two of them were like twins, always thinking the same thing. And to be separated like this, it was even harder than going through the Underworld.

She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug, which he returned. "Once you find your bonded partner, you better introduce him to me; and I'll make sure to congratulate him for finding a girl like you." he said. Mikan's eyes blurred with tears, but she held them back.

She got onto the chariot, said her final goodbyes, and left Mount Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2: The Loner

**Hey :) I know the other stories aren't finished yet, but someone begged to put this on so yeah. Enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Loner<p>

Meanwhile, on Earth, walks a young man of seventeen. His school just finished, and he hurries out of the building as quickly as he can. Though, a voice stops him from going any farther.

"Natsume!" calls that voice. He ignores it and keeps walking.

Once again, the voice called out to him; louder this time. "Natsume Hyuuga! Can you hear me?" And like the first time, the young man ignores it. The voice tries one last time, "Natsume, if you don't want me to say your full name, you better get your butt over here!" Finally, the man stops and turns around. He walks back to his best friend while glaring his eyes out.

"What the hell, Ruka?" he said once he reached his friend. Natsume Hyuuga was a very attractive young man; his skin was tanned and toned, he had jet black hair and crimson eyes. He was tall and lean, and every girl in school had an interest in him.

"What?" his friend asks too innocently. Ruka Nogi, Natsume's so-called best friend, was just as tall as him. He had blond hair and his eyes were ocean blue. His personality was what drew people to him, that as well as his loyalty. "What's wrong with saying your full name, Natsume?" asked Ruka. Natsume closed his eyes and sighed. He would never understand this guy.

"Ruka, you know I don't like my full name." Natsume answered, annoyed.

"What? You don't like the name Natoka Sume Aoi Hyuuga?" asked Kirk.

"Dude, shut up! You know why." said Natsume. He never liked his full name, all because his name was the same as his deceased parents' and sister. The nickname Natsume came from his friends; and that was the name he used now.

Ruka finally stopped, knowing that he was about to cross the invisible line all best friends knew not to cross. Natsume knew that Ruka was starting to feel bad, so he changed the subject.

"Hey," he said. "Where's Imai?"

Hotaru Imai was Ruka's girlfriend; at first, they absolutely hated each other and only became friends because of Natsume. But slowly, the two of them started to get close as well. After seeing the two of them this close, Natsume knew that they would end up together. They did, only two days ago, in fact.

"Oh, yeah." said Ruka. "She asked me to pick her up after her invention practice."

"Alright. I'll go then." said Natsume.

"What?" asked Ruka. "No dude, seriously…"

"It's fine, dude. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked, unsure. Ever since the death of his parents, something always happened to Natsume. So Ruka goes home with him to watch out for him.

"Hell yeah. I better go. See you, man." Natsume said. He was about to walk away before Ruka stopped him again.

"You know what, dude?"

"No, I don't." said Natsume sarcastically yet jokingly. "What?"

"You should find a girlfriend, dude." Ruka said. Natsume sighed again. Ruka was always trying to get him to get a girlfriend. "Dude, I told you, I'm not yet ready." Natsume said quietly. "Natsume," said Ruka sympathetically. "You have to get over Anna sometime or later." But Natsume didn't say anything; he just walked away. Too hurt with the memory of Anna to trust his voice.

He reached his house a few minutes later and walked straight up to his room. After putting all his stuff down, he walked to his desk. On his desk were most of his school stuff, and two pictures. Both of which were of people who were already dead. One of them was of his parents and sister, the other was of Anna Umenomiya. Anna Umenomiya was Natsume's first and possibly only girlfriend. He loved her so much, but one day, she just killed herself. For no reason at all, she killed herself. With his parents and sister, they all died trying to save him from a fire near the park. And all that happened within last year; there was only so much a guy could take. He never thought he could cry as much as those days last year.

Now, he lived on his own, in his parents' house. Everything his parents owned, were given to him.

He closed his eyes, trying not to think of any of this, but to no effect. He went down and walked to the park across the street.

In the back of the park, there was a lake almost no one visited. He sat under the willow tree next to the lake and sighed. Memories flooded his head, but finally, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Natsume awoke with a start. He heard something flying above him and looked up. Sure enough, there was something crashing from the sky. It was falling lower every second and finally crashed into the lake. Natsume got up as quickly as he could and ran over to the crashed device. "Hey!" he shouted. "Is there anyone there?" He ran even faster when he heard someone crying for help. Once he got to that person, he realized it was a teenager; probably seventeen like him. He reached for her and dragged her back to the shore of the lake. She was still breathing by the time he got there; he sighed in relief. <em>What happened to her? Who was she? Where did she come from? <em>He thought.

She started to open her eyes, once she did, he gasped. Her eyes were such a deep dark brown that he just couldn't stop looking at them. "Where am I?" she asked. And her voice! It was so sweet and melodic, words can't even come close to describing it.

"Y-you're in Tokyo." Kane said. _Great. It just seems that I get cooler by the second. _He thought.

"Tokyo? Where is that?" she asked. _Is she serious? _He thought once again.

"Japan," Kane said. "No," she answered. "Which country am I in?"

"You're in Japan." he said. _Wow. She's attractive, but she's so dumb._

"Japan? Oh no!" she said in full panic mode. "I was supposed to land in Greece."

"Greece?" asked Natsume. "Why Greece?"

The girl's eyes widened. Then she said, "I'm visiting relatives there. But, who are you?"

"I'm Natoka Sume Aoi Hyuuga. Natsume for short." he answered. _Why did I tell her my full name? I haven't told anyone since the accident. _He thought.

"Now, it's my turn to ask." he said. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Mikan." she said.

"Don't you have a last name?" he asked.

"That's the least of my worries now. Wait, you're name is Natsume, right?" she said. Even the way his name rolled off her tongue seemed irresistible. "Yes." he answered. Her eyes widened again, she blushed, and then looked down.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I must seem like such an ingrate." Confused, Natsume asked what was she talking about. "Well, here, I am asking you so many questions, and yet, I never thanked you for saving my life." she said.  
>It was Natsume's turn to blush there; though ever so slightly. "It's no problem." he said. "Don't worry about it. Do you have anywhere to stay?"<br>"No." she said. "I was suppose to stay with my relatives, but you see…" she trailed off looking at the lake. Natsume looked at the lake as well, he realized there was something wrong with it. He expected to find a plane or a helicopter, but what he saw instead was a chariot complete with horses. He gasped and then stood up quickly. "What is that thing?" he said.  
>"That," said Mikan. "Is Helios' sun chariot; and if I don't get it fixed, he's going to kill me." Natsume's eyes widened some more.<br>"Helios?" he asked. "As in the sun god?"  
>She looked up at him. "Yes, you know him?"<br>Natsume shook his head. "Who are you, really? Or more of, what are you?" he asked rudely.  
>"Like I said, I'm Mikan." she answered.<br>Natsume shook his head again. "No." he said. "There's something you're not telling me."  
>"Yes," she said. "There is something I'm not telling you, but would you believe me if I did?"<br>"You wouldn't know until you try." he said.  
>"I just don't think you'll believe me."<br>"Try and trust me." he said. Natsume nodded her head in understanding. "Alright." she said. "I'll tell you. I'm a demigod."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Mikan and Natsume were on their way back to Natsume's house. Back at the lake, Mikan was right; Natsume didn't believe her at first. She had to use some of her powers to break a tree and restore it; that was when he finally believed her. "No way." he said back at the lake. "You really are a demigod?" She nodded while he was still at awe. "But you musn't tell anyone." she said. "Do you promise?" She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it and said, "I promise."<br>After that conversation, they had a very long argument about where Mikan would stay. "Just stay at my place, it's no palace but it is home." offered Natsume. But Mikan shook her head. "No, I can't. I don't want your parents to be mad at you for bringing me there." she said.  
>"Both of my parents are dead, so there's no problem at all." replied Natsume. Mikan kept quiet after that and accepted his offer after he asked once more.<br>So now, they were both at the doorstep of Natsume's house.  
>"I'm sorry about your parents." Mikan said after an awkward silence.<br>"It's alright." said Natsume. "You didn't know." He put the key into the slot and slid open the door. The feelings of surprise and shock went through Mikan. Right in front of the foyer were two grand staircases connecting at the top. The floors were made out of black marble and the doors at the top of the stairs were of oak wood. The windows were ceiling high and the furniture was lavish and comfortable.  
>"This is your home?" she whispered quietly.<br>"Yeah, I know that it doesn't compare to a palace but—" he stopped when Mikan interrupted him.  
>"Are you kidding me?" she said. "This place is beautiful. It's even better than my father's palace."<br>Natsume laughed nervously; he never really took compliments easily. "Thanks, I guess." He suddenly changed the subject off of him. "Follow me, I'll bring you to your room." he said.  
>He walked up the staircase with Mikan trailing behind. "This is my room." he said pointing to a black door with a gold handle. "If you need anything, just knock." They kept walking until they reached a red door with a black handle.<br>"This is your room. Again, it's not that great, but yeah…" Natsume said uncomfortably. He opened the door and waited for Mikan to start ranting about how the room looked stupid and everything; but nothing came. He looked at her and almost laughed at her expression. Her mouth and eyes were wide and filled with awe at the room. _I like this room too. _He thought.  
>"Do you like it?" he asked, though the answer was obvious. She still nodded though. The room was a deep shade of red and on the walls were lines from songs and poems written in gold ink. "What do you think?" he asked.<br>"It looks just like my father's palace." she answered. Natsume cocked his head to one side in confusion then he asked, "What do you mean?"  
>The demigod explained the features of her father's palace and what she saw when she was looking at it.<br>"So basically," he said. "You see something like this whenever you go home?"  
>"Yes. " she said. "But like I said, it's not the same for everyone."<br>"I see. Anyway, I'm going to go start making dinner now." Natsume said. "Do you want anything?" Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine with whatever you make." she answered. He thought of the double meaning of her words but shook them off. He walked away from her and closed the door. _I shouldn't think like that. _He thought. _What would Anna say?_ But another voice inside his head said something else. _Anna's gone. She'll never come back. _It said. _Shut up! _He thought. He shook away the voice and headed toward the kitchen thinking of what to make for dinner.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, Mikan was thinking of how to find her partner. <em>He could be anywhere in the world. <em>She thought. _It'll take years to find him, and sad part is, I've only got one year. _She was so frustrated with her dearest grandmother, she couldn't think straight. She really wished she could see her friends. Now that she was in the human realm, she couldn't see her friends even if they were right in front of her. "Guys," she said. "Help me find him please." She knew they could hear her, so she kept talking to the air; pretending that she was back in Olympia with them. After a few minutes of talking to nothing, she gave up. Deciding to do something productive, she went over to the bag she brought with her and picked up the checklist Sumire made for her. "What is this?" she asked Sumire back in Olympia. "It's a list of things you will need in the human realm." she answered. Mikan gratefully took it; she knew nothing of what humans needed for everyday use.  
>She clutched the list in her hand and started to read it; Sumire's clean and smooth handwriting was on the paper:<p>

**_You'll need clothes and a place to stay._**  
><strong><em> Food, and lots of it.<em>**  
><strong><em> If you want to meet a lot of people, go to school. <em>**  
><strong><em> You need a last name: Sakura is good.<em>**  
><strong><em> Try to find other demigods; there are a lot on Earth.<em>**  
><strong><em> And lastly, be safe.<em>**

Mikan laughed at the food comment; for sure, it was Koko who told Sumire to write that. She was also pretty sure that it was Tsubasa who came up with the last name part; he was always thinking the way humans do. _What is 'school' though? _ She thought. _I'll ask Natsume later. _And with the thought of Natsume, she blushed. She thought of him as very handsome, and nice as well. _What if he's…my partner? _ She thought. She shook it out of her brain. "No," she said. "He can't be the one." A knock was then heard at the door. Natsume's voice went through it, "Hey, you in there?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm here." she called back. "Well, it's time to eat." he said. "Alright, I'll be there." she answered.

* * *

><p>The two of them were at the dinner table eating spaghetti and meatballs. Mikan had to wonder what the food was, and Natsume explained it to her. After he explained, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed so hard because her expression was so funny. She blushed and said, "It's not funny, Natsume."<br>"No," he said. "It's not funny, but your face was." And he kept laughing. Mikan rolled her eyes and started eating. "Natsume," she said. "Can I ask you something?" He looked up. "What is it?" he said. Mikan looked down. "What is school?" she asked quietly. He looked at her patiently and said, "School is where human kids and teenagers go to learn. It's where we can socialize with other people and make friends."  
>"Do you go there?" she asked.<br>"Yeah. I'm seventeen so I'm still in high schood." he said.  
>"High school?" she said. "What's that?" He laughed again and this time, he explained school in full detail.<br>When he finished, Mikan asked, "Should I go to school?"  
>"Yeah, probably." he said. "Though, you have to pass a test to get in."<br>"Oh, alright." said Mikan. "When can I take the test?"  
>"I can bring you to school tomorrow to try out." offered Natsume. "Would you be okay with that?"<br>"Yes," said Mikan. "That would be great."  
>The two talked some more, thinking that if they knew each other more, it would be less awkward living together. "So," said Mikan. "Are you together with anyone?"<br>Natsume kept his guard up. "No." he said suddenly getting rude and defensive. "But why do you care? It's not like it concerns you."  
>Mikan pondered on this for a moment. "Actually, it does concern me. A lot of it, in fact." she said.<br>"What do you mean?" asked Natsume. "I mean," said Mikan. "That I'm the one who controls it."  
>"What are you talking about?" he asked not really understanding what she's trying to say. Mikan kept quiet for another moment, thinking on how to word her explanation properly. "Do you know those feelings you get when you love someone? Like the liking towards a person or the love you have for your family?" she asked. After Natsume nodded, she continued. "Well, on Olympia, there is this group of people who control those feelings. They make people like or love each other. These people are called the Celestials." she explained.<br>"And you're one of them?" asked Natsume. She nodded and continued. "There's a different Celestial for every situation. Like with family matters, when you fight with family but you still love them either way; those kinds of feelings are controlled by Agalaia, who is the daughter of Apollo." she said.  
>"Which one do you control?" Natsume asked curiously.<br>"It's called The Unknown. It's when two people, who are clearly falling for each other, are too stubborn to realize that they love one another." she explained.  
>"Do you remember all the people you control?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but it was curiosity that got the better of him.<br>"I remember most. I'm not sure about the others though." she mused.  
>"Then I think you can remember one of my friends." he said. "He couldn't stand this girl once, but they just got together two days ago."<br>"Show me a picture and I might remember him." answered Mikan.

* * *

><p>That night, when they both thought it was time for bed, Mikan thought about what Natsume told her. "Well, about your question earlier," he had said. "I was together with someone; but she died because she committed suicide."<br>"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Mikan trailed off, not knowing how to take her question back. "It's alright." he said. "I just want to know why she did it."  
>"I think I might." said Mikan. "See apart from the Celestials, there are these other people who create the problems in a relationship. They're called the Shadowry."<br>"And one of them killed Anna?" asked Natsume his grip on his fork getting tighter.  
>"Not necessarily." Mikan said. "But one of them, I'm sure, convinced her to do it. They probably made her paranoid, got her to think that you didn't love her anymore."<br>"Who did it?" Natsume asked, his voice tight with fury and his body rigid with anger.  
>"Who else? Luna did it, she's the daughter of Hades." she said. She was sure that it was Luna who did it, after all, it was her job. Natsume dropped his fork and just walked away. Mikan understood how he felt and just let him walk away. <em>I should've known. <em>She thought sadly. _Of course he would already love someone.  
><em>Mikan, now in her room, decided to walk back downstairs and play the piano near the dining room. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she opened the piano and decided to play a song of her own.

* * *

><p>Natsume was in his room thinking about Mikan's words. <em>I shouldn't have walked away. <em>He thought. _She told me something I was asking for and I just walked away. I should apologize. _So he got up from his bed and headed towards her room. He knocked a few times, but no sound came from inside. _Is she mad at me? _He thought. _Well, she has every right to be. _Suddenly, he heard a beautiful melody coming from down the stairs. Slowly, he walked to the source of the tune and spotted Mikan playing the piano. The melody was sad yet amazing at the same time. The notes flowed through one another creating a musical dance of sadness. Natsume then felt something wet on his cheeks. He touched them and realized he was crying. _What the heck? _He thought. He hasn't cried ever since the accidents nor has he ever felt like crying. _Why now? _ All of a sudden, the music ceased; he looked up to see Mikan looking back at him.  
>"Are you alright?" she asked. He wiped away the tears quickly trying to erase any trace of them.<br>"Yeah." he choked. "I'm fine." Though he knew Mikan wasn't convinced. She got up from the stool and walked over to him. He thought she would laugh at his face or say something cruel; but instead, she did the opposite. She cradled him in her arms and said soothing words to his ear.  
>"It's alright now." she said. "It's over. Cry all you want." And she repeated those words over and over to him. After a few minutes, they sat down on the couch and talked about random things. They talked about anything to make Natsume forget what just happened. But that night, the two of them created a bond that no one could break.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDDDDDDDD<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Showroom

**Hey :) I know the other stories aren't finished yet, but someone begged to put this on so yeah. Enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME<strong>

**BUT I DO OWN THE SONG; IT'S AN ORIGINAL COMPOSITION.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Showroom<p>

The next week, Mikan had to take the entrance exam for high school. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Natsume once they got to the school. He has been worried about what would happen to Mikan if he wasn't there to explain to her about the human realm. Mikan nodded and said, "Don't worry about me Natsume."  
>Natsume sighed. "Sorry little girl," he said using the nickname he gave her. "It's just that I'm worried, that's all." Ever since last week, he's been calling her 'Little girl' saying that it was an old habit of his to make nicknames for his friends.<br>"Do you have that little faith in me?" asked Mikan in a mock-hurt tone. Natsume almost laughed if he wasn't so worried. "Seriously little girl, what if something did happen?" he said.  
>Mikan shrugged and said, "I'm a demigod. If something happens, I'll use my powers." Natsume seemed only half-convinced after that. She sighed in defeat. "Natsume, if something does happen, you'll be the first I'll see." she promised. He nodded, though she knew that he was still worried.<br>"Anyway, let's hurry up. I don't want to be late for the exam."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mikan and Natsume were back together; Mikan explaining her exam and Natsume was talking about his day. "It was easy." said Mikan. "I already knew everything since my father makes me study back at home." She looked at Natsume and gave a sly smile.<br>"What?" he asked. Mikan giggled and said, "You thought something would happen!" she said in a singsong voice. Natsume shrugged indifferently, though inside, he was super red. "Give me a break, little girl." he said. "I was only worried."  
>"More like too overprotective." answered Mikan. The two of them laughed at the true meaning of the , they heard someone behind them and turned around. Ruka was leaning on one of the nearby tables and smiling mischievously at his side was Hotaru Imai. Hotaru was a very pretty girl thought Mikan. She had short black hair and deep violet eyes that seemed like gems. Mikan suddenly felt her self-esteem go down. <em>This girl is so pretty. <em>She thought. _I feel like an alien next to her. _She looked up and saw the girl looking at her. "Hello." said the girl. "I'm Hotaru." She held out her hand for Mikan to shake. She looked at Hotaru's hand before accepting it. "I'm Mikan, but black cat over here calls me little girl." Mikan said pointing over to Natsume. Just as Natsume gave her a nickname, she came up with some of her own; this name was one of his favorites. The Ruka laughed and looked at Natsume with a knowing look. "Natsume?" asked Ruka. Natsume looked up as Ruka pointed behind him. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he said. Natsume shrugged and got up, walked over to where his best friend was, and asked him what was up.  
>"What's up?" repeated Ruka in a tone of disbelief. "You're actually hanging out and laughing with a girl, and you're asking me 'what's up?'"<br>"Uhhh, yeah." answered Natsume. He didn't know what the heck Ruka was talking about. Ruka looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Why?" asked Natsume. "What's wrong with doing that?" Ruka shook his head.  
>"Nah, there's nothing wrong with it dude. It's just that you haven't done that since Anna." he said. Natsume looked at him, as in, really looked at him. "Imai?" he asked Ruka.<br>"She's an exception since you knew her even before Anna." answered Ruka. "But never have you talked to anyone like that after her." Natsume raised a brow.  
>"What do you mean?" he asked Ruka.<br>"I mean," said Ruka. "That you never laughed with a girl like that, nor have you ever smiled at one." Natsume shrugged and said, "So what?"  
>"I don't know." admitted Ruka. "Do you like her?"<br>"No." said Natsume. But when he thought about it…  
>"I don't know." he finally said. "I'm not sure."<br>Ruka grinned. "It'll be pretty cool if you do." he said. "She's gorgeous." The little green monster of jealousy erupted from within Natsume. "Don't even go there, dude." he said. Ruka put up his hands in mock-defeat.  
>"Chill, I'm just stating the obvious." he said. They both laughed and decided it was time to go back to the girls.<br>"What were you two talking about?" asked Hotaru. They both shrugged and said nothing. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Mikan. "Sorry Mikan," she said. "But I've got to go. I've got a lab practice. Ruka," she turned to Ruka. "Let's go." He got up and followed his girlfriend to the science lab.  
>"Well," said Mikan after they left. "That was interesting."<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" asked Mikan. She and Natsume were currently walking down the sidewalk. "You'll see." Natsume answered. He wanted to take her out that day. <em>Just to show her around. <em>He thought. "Seriously Natsume." said Mikan. "Where are we going?"  
>"Just be patient little girl." he answered. He suddenly stopped and so did she. "We're here." he said. Mikan looked up and read the sign of the building: 'Alice Records' it said. "What is this place?" she asked. He looked at her with a solemn look. "My hideaway." he answered. "You're the only person I have shared this with. I'm going to show you what I do here, alright?" Mikan nodded too touched to talk. <em>You're the only person I have shared this with. <em>She replayed his words over and over in her head. They walked inside and instantly, Mikan was amazed. The walls were a deep violet color and the linings around the walls were gold. The floor was carpeted with black and silver while the lights around the studio was in a perfect angle. "It's beautiful." Mikan said before she could stop herself. At the corner of her eye, she saw Natsume smile. "Thanks." he said.  
>"Do you own this?" she asked him. He nodded and said, "My parents used to own this place, but now it's mine."<br>"What do you do here?"  
>"I write songs, record them, mix them up at times." he said carelessly. "Do you want to hear one?" he asked her. She nodded vigorously; he chuckled and walked inside the soundproof room. "Okay," he said once he closed the door. "Can you hear me?"<br>Again, Mikan nodded. He took a deep breath before starting to pluck notes on the guitar he brought. Then, he started to sing.

_**"I'd Rather Hear You"**_

**_Time to open the curtains  
>Time to make you smile<br>This is the moment  
>That I have been waiting for awhile<em>**

**_Those beautiful eyes of yours  
>Can never compare<br>And that laugh you make  
>Makes me stop and stare<em>**

**_Your smile  
>Makes the sun go up<br>Your voice  
>I can never get enough<br>And I always replay your words in my head  
>But honestly,<br>I'd rather hear you instead_**

All the while, Natsume was looking at Mikan. He sang his heart out to her.

**_Can I hear you say my name again?  
>I love the way you make it sound<br>And when you're gone,  
>You make me remember<br>That I'm still on solid ground_**

Natsume ended the song and looked at Mikan. He was shocked to see her crying. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I sound that bad?" She laughed a shaky laugh and said, "No. In fact, you sounded amazing."  
>"Then why are you crying?" he asked.<br>"Tears of joy." she lied. _He wrote that for Anna, didn't he? _She thought sadly.  
>What she didn't know, was that Natsume was also thinking like her. <em>Mikan will never know that I wrote that for her. <em>He thought.

* * *

><p>Though they grew closer over the past few days, dinner that night seemed so awkward. Mikan wanted to talk to Natsume about his past, but knew better than to ask. Natsume knew as well that she wanted to ask. He sighed, but carefully, he said, "Go ahead and ask." Mikan shook her head.<br>"What are you talking about?" she asked acting oblivious to his meaning. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said growing impatient. "Just ask."  
>"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. He nodded; she took a deep breath and started.<br>"You told me before that you were once together with someone; her name was Anna right?" Natsume nodded; Mikan continued. "What happened?" It was Natsume's turn to take a deep breath.  
>"Well, to be honest," he said. "I only met her two years ago. We were classmates once during summer school." He looked at her and saw the eager expression on her face; she wanted to hear more, so he continued. "We kept in touch after that and we kept talking to each other every second we got. And before I knew it, I was already in love with her. I remember when I craved to hear her laugh or to see her smile or to even just hear her voice. I used to make up cheesy lines just to make her laugh; those days, I couldn't get enough of her. Though she knew nothing of my feelings and vice versa, I still asked her out. I was sure she was going to say no, but she did the exact opposite. That's how it all started." When finished, he looked up at Mikan again.<br>"Who was she? Could you describe her please?" she asked shyly. She never really liked prying at other people's past, but with Natsume, she was different. He gave a humorless laugh. "How to describe Anna Umenomiya?" he said. "She had wavy pink hair and pink eyes as well; her skin was always pale though. She was medium height and was very playful. She was kind and sweet and understanding; you'd never find a girl like that in a long time. She was also really smart; she was always paying attention in class and had notes for me whenever I needed them. She was friends with practically everyone and there was nothing bad ever said about her."  
><em>So basically, she's perfect. <em>Mikan thought sadly, but she let Natsume continue. "So, when she committed suicide, everyone was confused. She had no problems with her family, no problems on school, and no problems with me; so why did she kill herself? Some people said it was because of me; because I was her first boyfriend, the stress of it all got to her and she killed herself. Others said it was because someone threatened to kill her family if she didn't do it. I didn't know which to pick until you told me that she was forced." As he said this, his voice was getting tight. "I swear I'll kill that woman who made Anna kill herself."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Mikan was in her room crying. She really needed her friends right now. "Guys?" she said calling to them. "I really miss you. I need your help, please?" She silently pleaded to the gods above, hoping they could hear her. <em>Now I know how people feel when they pray. <em>She thought.  
>But then, she heard someone from behind her and turned around. She smiled once she caught sight of who was behind her.<br>"Sumire? Koko? Tsubasa?" she said. "What are you all doing here?" She was so happy, she was smiling like an idiot and couldn't stop doing so. "Well," said Sumire. "You called on us right?" Mikan nodded. "That's how we got here." said Koko, stepping up. "We heard your prayer and decided you needed us now, so we came over." Mikan laughed at his sweet words and ran over to them. She hugged every single one of them but stayed longer with Tsubasa. Out of all the Celestials, she missed him the most. "How're you doing, Mik?" he whispered to her. Tears spilled from her eyes knowing he was really there. "I'm doing well, Tsubasa." she replied. But he knew better. "No you're not." he said. "I, of all people, should know Mikan." She shook her head at him. "Don't worry." she said. "I just missed you guys a lot." Tsubasa looked at her skeptically and decided to let it go, for now.  
>Mikan stepped away from Tsubasa and looked at everyone. "How long are you guys staying?" she asked. They all shrugged not really knowing the answer. "Did you all go here on a whim? Because you guys still have your duties and everything…." Mikan trailed off, not knowing what to say. She felt guilty thinking that they may be punished if they went down from Olympia without permission. Koko walked up to her and said, "Don't worry Mik. We asked permission from Zeus before we left. Though we didn't ask how long we could stay."<br>"That's true." said Sumire. "We were really excited to see you, so we left almost immediately after he said yes."  
>But Tsubasa spoke up then. "But knowing Zeus," he said. "He'll probably allow us here for a week. After that week, we're going to have to go back." Mikan nodded in understanding. "Alright," she said. "But for now, you are all staying with me here."<br>"Are you sure?" asked Sumire. "Aren't you staying with someone?" Mikan waved the question off. "I don't think he'll mind." she said. "Do you want to meet him?" They all looked at each other doubtfully, but then Mikan remembered something. "Oh right," she said. "He knows I'm a demigod, so there's no problem at all." After she said that, all three started nodding. She giggled, amused by her friends' antics. How she missed them so much!  
>A few minutes of talking and Mikan decided that they needed to meet Natsume. She brought them downstairs and asked them to wait there while she called him.<br>She got to his door and knocked once. The door opened to a half-naked Natsume who was wearing jeans with a towel around his neck. He looked like he just got out of the shower, plus the fact that his hair was still dripping wet. "What's up?" he asked in a very coy tone. Mikan felt herself turn red and looked down at the floor. "Uhm, m-my friends are, uh, here." she stuttered. _Great, just when he looked like an actual god, I start to talk like a human. _She thought.  
>"Really?" he asked. "Are they the Celestials you keep talking about?" She nodded and looked at him. "They need somewhere to stay, can that place be here?" she asked. He was grabbing a shirt from his bed and put it on. "Sure." he said. "I just have to meet them first." They both went downstairs silently, as if an invisible barrier appeared while they were away. Quietly, they descended the staircase, both peering in the living room. Natsume cleared his throat to get their attentions. All of their heads turned to him at the same time. Natsume held out his hand to each of them.<br>"Hi." he said. "I'm Natsume. And you must be Sumire." He walked towards Sumire slowly, just in case she went berserk on him. Sumire hesitantly shook his hand. "Yes," she said. "How did you know?" Natsume shrugged unceremoniously. "From what little girl has told me, you're the only other girl in the Celestials." he answered. Sumire looked at him curiously. "Little girl?" she asked. Natsume realized that she didn't know his nickname for Mikan and said, "I mean Mikan. Sorry, I just got used to calling her that."  
>Sumire nodded in understanding and looked at the other two Celestials. Natsume did the same and started to walk towards Koko next. "And you are either Koko or Tsubasa." he said. Koko, like Sumire, shook Natsume's hand. "I'm Koko." he said. "That one over there is Tsubasa." He pointed to someone behind him; Natsume looked around to find a surprising sight; Mikan and Tsubasa were in a corner silently chatting with each other. Mikan laughed at something Tsubasa said and Natsume felt that same monster of jealousy rise again; but this time, stronger and fiercer. He walked to them, dying to enter the conversation and find out what they were talking about. But before he could reach them, they stopped talking and both were looking at him. <em>Is there something wrong with me? <em>He thought. Like with the others, he held his hand out to Tsubasa. "You are Tsubasa, right?" he asked. But unlike the others, Tsubasa just stared at Natsume's hand as if it were something horrid and gross. "Yes, I am." he answered, still looking at Natsume's hand. Natsume took away his hand in annoyance. He looked at Mikan and his anger heightened; she wasn't even trying to ask Tsubasa for his manners.  
>"Little girl," he said, trying to control his voice. "You can show them around, right?" But he was already leaving before she could answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Natsume was on his bed, left with his thoughts. <em>Does she like Tsubasa? <em>He thought. _Did I only want to think she liked me? _He was so confused and he didn't know what to do. They'll be staying with him for a week, that's enough time for them to make that Match Ceremony thing. _And I can't let that happen? Why should I care about who she likes? _He thought. Another voice erupted from his head. _Because you love her. _It said. _You love her, so don't let her go! _  
>Natsume ignored the voice; he didn't love Mikan, he loved Anna. Yet, when he saw her with Tsubasa, he felt something totally new to his system. It was a different thing he felt for her and it was different with Anna as well. <em>That's because, with Anna, you only <strong>liked <strong>her. But now you **love **Mikan. _Said the voice as it came back. "Shut up." he said to that voice. "Why am I so confused?"

* * *

><p>In the hallway, Mikan was showing her friends around. She decided to let Sumire and Koko sleep in the same room; now, it was only her and Tsubasa. "So," she said trying to make conversation. "Did you find someone yet?" Tsubasa shook his head knowing that she was talking about the Match Ceremony. "No. There's no one in Olympia that I really love; but, there is someone, she's just not there right now." This piqued Mikan's interest and she said, "Really? Why didn't you tell me? Who is she?" She was so excited to hear who obtained Tsubasa's heart. But instead of answering, he laughed and said, "No can do Mik." Mikan pouted at his answer. "Awwwe," she said. "Why not?"<br>"Because," said Tsubasa. "You're not going to like the answer if I do tell you." Mikan shook her head in protest. "Please, Tsubasa? I swear I won't get mad." she said. "Do you promise?" Tsubasa asked seriously. Mikan nodded, really wanting to know who it is. He took a deep breath. "You." he said. By that time, the two stopped walking. "Me?" Mikan repeated. "What do you mean by 'me'?"  
>Tsubasa sighed angrily. "You Mikan!" he shouted. " You're the one I love! You're the one I want to be bonded to! You're the one! But you never noticed! You were always ranting about how humans were so dense, but you are dense too Mikan! You never noticed how hard I worked at my job to get you to notice me; you never realized that I was right there all along, ready to bond with you. You didn't even protest when Lady Aphrodite told you that you were going here to Earth! I thought you were going to try and stop her and tell her that you already found someone. But no, you didn't; you wanted to go to Earth and find him, that one you love. Don't you see, Mikan? It's me, I'm the one you should love." Tsubasa finished and looked at the quiet Mikan. She didn't utter a sound the whole time out of shock. But Tsubasa mistook her silence. "I told you." he said. "I knew you weren't going to like the truth." He walked towards the blue door that was to be his room; he walked inside and slammed the door. Mikan, now that Tsubasa was gone, cried and ran to the only person she could trust right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsume heard a door slamming and someone running. <em>What's happening? <em>He thought. But before he could make a move to his door, it opened and came in a tear-streaked Mikan. She ran inside his room, closed the door, and slid to the floor sobbing. Natsume got up almost immediately and walked over to her in alarm. "What happened?" he said. She was crying so hard, she couldn't talk anymore. Natsume held her in his arms like she did to him so many nights ago. _It seems like she was only doing that yesterday. _He thought. He whispered soothing words to her ear and told her it was all going to be alright.  
>When she finally calmed down, he asked her again, "What happened?" She looked at him sadly. "It's Tsubasa." she said. "He told me he loved me." Natsume felt a pang at his heart. <em>I knew it. <em>He thought. "Do you love him back?" he asked, the pain in his voice was evident, but Mikan didn't notice. "I don't know." she finally said. He felt his fists clench; the two were still locked in an embrace, with Natsume's hands behind Mikan. "Natsume, can I ask you something?" she asked.  
>"Sure." he answered. "What is it?"<br>"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked shyly. Natsume felt the pang loosen, and it was now replaced with relief. "It's alright if you don't want to." she added quickly. Kane shook his head. "No." he said. "It's perfectly fine with me." As he said this, Natsume carried Mikan bridal style and put her on one side of the bed. He silently crawled into the other end. He faced Mikan, and once he did, she hugged him and laid her head onto his chest. Natsume felt joy and happiness surge through him.  
>"Good night, Natsume." she said to him and closed her eyes.<br>"Good night, little girl." he said once he was sure she was asleep. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey :) REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

**Hey :) I know the other stories aren't finished yet, but someone begged to put this on so yeah. Enjoy.  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Reconciliation<p>

The next day, Natsume woke up to Mikan who was still asleep and who was still sleeping on his chest. He felt his heart fly as he remembered what he told her last night. _I love her. I don't know how it happened ins such a short time; but it just happened. _He thought. _But is it too late to confess? _He felt her stir; he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She sat up, the warmth of her gone from his chest. He felt her stand up from the bed and heard the door open and close. He slowly opened his eyes, his room now felt empty without her. "I've got to tell her somehow." he thought out loud. "But what can I do? I've got to make this confession special."

* * *

><p>Mikan was downstairs, her heart fluttering. She felt all giddy and happy inside and couldn't stop smiling. <em>I can<em>_'__t believe I stayed with him. _She thought.

She heard someone from behind her and turned around. She saw Tsubasa, the last person she wanted to see. She made a quick move for the door, but Tsubasa blocked her way. "Wait Mikan." he said. She looked at him angrily. "Why?" she said. "So you could scream at me some more?"Tsubasa shook his head. "No, I just…" he trailed off. "Just what?" Mikan asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "I just wanted to apologize." answered Tsubasa. Mikan gave him a look. "Listen Tsu," she said. "I'm not saying your feelings towards me are wrong. I just don't want to hurt you."  
>"Why would you hurt me?" he asked. "Don't you feel the same way?"<br>"See," said Mikan. "This is what I mean. I can't tell you the answer to that! I love you, but not the way you love me. You're like my twin Tsubasa, we think the same things and we even act alike. But I only think of you as that: my twin brother."

Tsubasa took her words seriously since she barely ever calls him his real name. "You don't love me then?" he asked quietly; the hurt in his voice killed Mikan, but he wanted the truth and even that she owed him as much. "I love you," she said. "I really do, but it's a different love. It's the kind of love Sumire controls, Family Love. I'm sorry Tsubasa, it's just not the same." Tsubasa looked at her, his face was broken and torn. Mikan looked away from him. _Did I cause such a face? _She thought.

"Don't be sorry." he finally said after what seemed like a millennia. "That's how you really feel. I'm just going to have to accept it. But for now, Miks, I can't talk to you. It'll be too hard." Mikan nodded in understanding, but was pained by it. "I understand," she said. "But just come to me whenever you need something, alright?" Tsubasa nodded and wordlessly left the kitchen. As he did so, Natsume entered and looked at Mikan.

"You ok little girl?" he asked. She nodded quietly, not trusting her voice. Like the night before, Natsume engulfed her into a hug as she clutched onto him. Still locked in their embrace, Natsume asked, "Do you think we can go out today?" Mikan nodded. "Why?" she asked. Natsume grinned at her and said, "It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Mikan was getting ready for her date with Natsume. <em>It<em>_'__s not a date. _She quickly told herself. _He__'__s just going to try and cheer me up. _She went downstairs and found Natsume at the foyer. He looked up and smiled at her. "Ready?" he asked slyly. She grinned back at him and said, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Mikan screamed in delight as they entered the gates. "You should have told me!" she shouted to Natsume, who was driving. "I always wanted to go to the beach!" They went drove through a small field and as they reached the rest house of Natsume's grandparents.<p>

They owned a house on this property and Natsume decided that maybe Mikan would love to see this side of his home. His guess was right; she was now bouncing up and down out of excitement. He laughed at her antics. "Relax. We're almost there." he said. She smiled the smile that always took his breath away. He refocused his gaze back to the grassy road and thought about how he'll bring the subject of his confession up. "So, how long are we staying?" asked Mikan.  
>"We're going to be here for a week." he answered.<p>

He saw Mikan's face and added quickly, "Don't worry. I told the other Celestials about it. They said they were going here later." She seemed more relieved to hear that and relaxed more. As they reached the driveway of the house, two people came into view. They were old and sweet-looking; Mikan guessed they were Natsume's grandparents.

They both got out of the car and walked over to the elderly couple. "Hey grandma; hello grandpa. " Natsume said as they reached them. "This is Mikan." He pointed to Mikan who waved at them. "Hello. I'm sorry for intruding." she said sheepishly. The old woman shook her head. "No dear," she said. "It's fine. My husband and I wanted to leave a bit for our wedding anniversary. Natsume was just here to watch the house for us; so it's no intrusion at all."

Mikan did a double take on the house. It had a porch at the front and a doorway leading to the rooms inside. The house was open and smelled of the sea. In front of it, you can see a small field with a basketball hoop on one side. In the corner of the field was a cottage that had a chimney at the top. Beyond the field, you could see the beach and the clear sea water and the sand bar in the middle of it all.

Mikan was amazed by the simplicity of the house. _It__'__s so simple, yet so beautiful. _She thought. She looked at the grandmother and said, "It's so beautiful Miss…"  
>"Please." said the grandma. "Just call me Grandma." Mikan nodded and revised her sentence. "Grandma, it's a very beautiful place." she said. Grandma smiled at her and said, "Thank you dear."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, little girl, you wanna go play soccer?" asked Natsume once he and Mikan were finished unpacking. She looked at him and said, "Soccer? Sure." They went out onto the field and decided who would go first; it was Mikan who had the pleasure.<p>

She dribbled the ball with her feet expertly, almost as if she did this all the time. Natsume was awed by her. _Is there nothing she can__'__t do? _He thought. But Mikan didn't notice the rocks under her feet, and all of a sudden, she slipped and fell. Natsume ran over to her and asked, "Are you ok?" She nodded but pointed to her thigh in the process.

He looked to where she was pointing and almost snapped; on the side of her leg were huge scratches from the rocks. "Come on, I'll treat your wounds." He carried her to her room and laid her onto the bed, careful not to touch her wounds. He got the first aid kit and got to work on her leg. She winced a few times, but after, she was thanking him for treating the wounds. After a few minutes, Natsume finished the treatment and sat next to her on the bed. "Can you explain something to me?" he asked. She shrugged and said, "Sure."  
>"Why did you get hurt so easily? I mean, you're a demigod, right?" he said.<br>"Well," she answered after a short pause. "It's because the mortal part of me is more sensitive here on Earth." He nodded and they continued the day normally. But in the late afternoon Mikan's wounds have healed almost immediately. When Natsume asked she answered saying, "The immortal part heals my wounds faster." His eyes held an understanding and he then suggested for a walk down the beach.

* * *

><p>They were talking and laughing until they heard a crash somewhere behind them. They turned and saw a monster that had no shape. It was in the form of water and had a high-pitched scream. Mikan instantly recognized it as a Charybdis.<p>

"What is that?" Natsume shouted over the scream.

Mikan looked at him and said with panic in her voice, "It's a Charybdis. It's a monster of the sea; basically it sucks up the water and releases it making whirlpools around the world. But it's one of Poseidon's monsters, so I don't know what it's doing here. He always keeps them at bay."  
>"Well it's here now." said Natsume. "How do we stop it?"<p>

Mikan looked at him for a moment. "We?" she said. "What do you mean 'we'? You're not going to help stop it. You're a mortal, it'll kill you. I won't let that happen to you Natsume!" She knew that Natsume couldn't stop this monster; it was too hard.

But Natsume was defiant and said, "Yeah, like the Underworld I'll just let you get hurt. You're a demigod remember? You can still get killed." Mikan shook her head. "Yes, but I'm harder to kill. It'll take a few minutes killing me. But with you, it'll only take two seconds."  
>Natsume grunted impatiently. "Wanna bet little girl?" But before she could answer, he was already running off to the monster.<p>

"Natsume!" she shouted, but he was too far off. She ran after him, but called to the Celestials while doing so. **_Help! _**She screamed in her mind. **_Poseidon_****_'_****_s monster is here. I don_****_'_****_t know why, but we_****_'_****_ve got to stop it. Hurry!_** She just hoped she could hold it off for a few minutes; at least until the other Celestials came.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa was walking back to the house in silence; once he got back, he'd go inside his room and try to fall asleep. But it was hard to ignore the feelings of dread and anxiety within him. In the morning, he'll have to face them; he'll have to watch them fall further in love.<p>

The worst part of it was that he was controlling it. If he didn't do his job right, he'll be taken away his right as a Celestial; and he can't let that happen, it's the only connection he has to Mikan left and if he lost it, he would rather be sent to the Underworld.

He was nearing the entrance when he heard it; the scream of a monster. He heard Mikan's words of help in his mind and quickly dashed to the scene. He knew the others heard as well, so he didn't even hesitate looking back.

He got there within seconds; as he neared the shore, he saw the Charybdis sucking all the water from the sea and letting it out to Mikan. On instinct, Tsubasa moved forward, ready to help her. He thought of the one weapon to buy him some time; a sword made of winds materialized into his hands. He knew it was pointless since you couldn't kill a Charybdis, but he could hold off until the others got there; they'll know what to do by then.

* * *

><p>Koko heard Mikan's and Tsubasa's warnings and cries for help. He looked at Sumire and knew that she heard them too.<br>"Go help them," she said. "I'll search the books and look for a way to kill it." Koko nodded at her and ran out carrying his own weapon; a blade of lightning.

Once Koko reached the scene, he was horrified at what he saw. Mikan was choking under the water's pressure that was being thrown at her. While Tsubasa was trying to get to her with his wind blade; and Natsume, he was nowhere to be seen.

Koko quickly lifted his own blade trying to strike at the Charybdis. It was paralyzed for a few minutes, but then it started attacking again. _How can this thing be defeated? _He thought. He and Tsubasa started fighting the thing; sometimes stopping it for a few minutes, other times it not feeling anything at all. They needed Sumire's information; and they needed it now.

Mikan was relieved once she realized Tsubasa and Koko were both there. The three of them were fighting the monster together, but unfortunately, they were losing. Even though the monster was being temporarily beaten, the Celestials were using energy-draining attacks. Before she knew it, Mikan was panting. _Where is Natsume? _She thought worriedly.

She couldn't see him anywhere. Earlier on he ran straight into this thing, and then she couldn't see him. She was getting extremely worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: IMPORTANT

**Hello people! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I need to leave my stories on hiatus for now because I have too much shiz to deal with. Plus, I don't have enough time to write anymore. **

**Anyway, I'll still make the stories, but I won't be able to update as much. I promise I'll try my best, but please understand and give me the time I need to handle everything. Thank you for understanding! **


End file.
